Vengeance
by HideousZippleback
Summary: When Drago hears news of a family of Night Furies he takes it into his own right to hunt down and kill the dragons. My take on how Drago lost his left arm and why he has a dragon skin cape. For Shnuckles fanfic contest on BerksForumvine.


**So this was prompted by a fanfic contest Shnuckles started on the forum for Berksgrapevine. There is some blood and stuff but I think you guys can handle it so I'm not putting it under an M rating.**

**HTTYD (C) to DreamWorks.**

* * *

Drago had heard of the nest of highly prized dragons from a pirate but he had never imagined it would be _this _hard to find the nest. Sighing exhaustively, the large man plopped to the ground brushing strands of his dread-locked hair out of his face.

_Damn pirate… He must have lied to me. _Narrowing his eyes grumpily, the large man stood up slowly, looking towards the way he had come up the large mountain. With a shrug of his shoulders Drago looked up at the top of the mountain one last time, lowering his favored bullhook to his side with a tired sigh.

_No dragons...Wait…_ Drago narrowed his eyes, pulling out a small spyglass as he noticed something small and black flit far above him in the sky. _Got you._

Drago smiled evilly as he followed the dragon's path of flight quietly, leaping over small boulders and trees swiftly, hoping he could keep the dragon in his gaze.

Drago chased the dragon for what seemed like an hour, and then with a sudden screech the dragon disappeared behind a large outcropping in the mountain.

"No!" he howled angrily, smashing his fist into a small aspen tree, which splintered under his fist.

_How could I lose the damned dragon? _Drago growled angrily, furious that he had let the dragon slip away from him. A loud roar stopped his thoughts and he looked up too see another, far larger black dragon take off from the outcropping and dive away from the ledge. Drago smiled, pushing himself away from the aspen and watched as the smaller dragon took off after it's friend-mate?-and disappeared.

_Led me right to your nest you little freaks, _Drago thought to himself as he headed up a small, nearly hidden trail towards the nest of black dragons.

The mountain echoed an eerie silence as Drago clambered up the mountainside, breathing heavily. _Man...only 25 years old and this is...really tiring._

Drago kept climbing as the sun slowly slide down the peaks of the mountains, staining the aspens a rosy-pink color. _It looks like blood, _Drago thought as he stopped to drink from a water flask coated with Scauldron scales. Gulping down the last few drops of water from his water pouch, Drago continued the laborious climb to the dragon's nest.

By the time Drago had reached the outcropping the sun had sunk all the way below the mountains and the moon was just barely peeking from the clouded skies, reflecting off of the outcropping enough so Drago could see a small ledge he could climb up.

Hooking the twisted edge of his bullhook into a small hole in the lip of the outcropping, and with a strained groan he pulled himself up onto the outcropping. Looking around quickly, Drago was relieved when he realized that neither of the parent dragons were there.

_Where's the nest? _Drago wondered as he searched around the rocky nesting area, anger quickly starting to bubble in his stomach as he noticed not a single dragon egg or hatchling laying around for him to snatch.

Stomping his feet on the ledge, body shaking almost convulsively, Drago roared his rage to the stars. "You lied! There is no Night Fury hatchlings around here, and when I get my hands on you, you filthy lying pirate, you will wish you had never been born!"

A small peep stopped Drago's fit of rage as he turned towards the creator of the sound. It was a small, obviously just barely hatched out of it's egg, Night Fury, green eyes sparking with curiosity.

"Night Fury…" Drago whispered, shock apparent in his face as he bent down to get a better look at the baby Night Fury. It's small wings opened as the baby drago peeped at Drago again, walking towards him slowly.

"You dumb dragon…" Drago said quietly as he snatched up the baby Night Fury in his hand, pulling at it's small neck roughly. The small Night Fury's mouth opened, a pitiful cry squeaking from it's body.

"Whine all you want little dragon, mommy ain't coming back to help you. _Ever_," Drago said, raising the curved edge of his bullhook to the hatchling's neck, digging a small, yet deep, cut into it's neck.

"HAHAHA! Cry and scream all you want nothing-" A sudden roar, filled with malice beyond any Drago had ever heard before, interrupted Drago's triumphant speech. Whipping around Drago's eyes widened as he took in the sight of two large black missile-like shapes rocketing towards him.

"Oh damn…" Drago whispered, throwing the hatchling away from hm to free up his other hand, and with an animalistic roar threw his bullhook at the larger Night Fury. The black dragon rolled, dodging the weapon, and with a snap of her mouth grabbed the weapon.

"No! Give that back!" Drago howled, lunging at the female, wrapping his large hands around the handle of his weapon. The forest green eyes of the dragon narrowed dangerously as she twisted her head and threw the weapon, and Drago, away from her.

Stars spun in Drago's gaze for a second as he slowly got up, shaking his head in an attempt to clear the stars from his mind. Placing his hand on the edge of the outcropping, Drago slowly stood up. As he lifted his head a huge paw, soot-black in color, raked across his face, forcing him to the ground.

Howls of pain escaped from Drago as he rubbed the blood from his eyes in an attempt to see where the Night Fury that had scarred him was. Noticing a small flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye Drago, hand wrapped around his bullhook, lunged towards the creature. The scream of pain coming from the Fury enticed Drago to stab his bullhook deeper into the dragon.

Drago could feel the talons of the dragon digging into his arm, but he ignored the pain instead shoving the dragon to the ground forcefully.

"Goodbye filthy creature…" he whispered as he ripped the bullhook out of the small Night Fury's body and rammed it into his eye. The male Night Fury wheezed painfully, hissing hatefully at Drago as his forest eye simmered out into nothingness.

Drago laughed cruelly, eyes skimming over the still creature, wings slowly rustling in the breeze. "You are no ma-" Drago was interrupted as something huge smashed into him, shoving him to the ground so forcefully he could barely move.

Looking up Drago shivered as he stared into the deep eyes of the female Night Fury. Before he could do any kind of action against her though she lunged at his left arm, sinking razor sharp teeth deep into his flesh and with a scream of pain, Drago felt the female dragon shred his arm to near nothingness.

Drago felt fire explode in his arm as the female black dragon placed her huge paw on his chest, biting, savaging his arm further. "Get off!" Drago attempted to scream though all that came out was a small scream of pain, and blood. Blood. _She made me bleed! She will pay for this…_

The female Night Fury sank her long, obsidian talons into Drago's mangled arm, eyes blazing with absolute hatred as she crushed the huge man underneath herself.

Drago wheezed as the dragon's weight crushed the breath from him. _Got to get her off! _Grunting painfully Drago grasped onto the female's leg, twisting it in his grip. Her howl of pain enraged Drago more and, with a huge groan, Drago threw the female away from himself.

The female snarled angrily, digging her talons into the rocky ledge to halt herself from falling off the edge. A hiss escaped her mouth as she watched the human reaching for it's weapon. The same weapon it had used to steal her mate from her. _The human will pay!_

Drago spun the bullhook in his hand, lowering his hands into a fighting stance. "Come and get me!" he roared to the Night Fury, whose eyes seemed to smolder with plain hatred, and with a roar of anger she lunged towards him, extending her talons out in front of her. Drago felt a tinge of fear in his heart as the female neared him, wings spread slightly, talons extended and mouth brimming with gaseous flames.

Drago saw the female's eyes shift away from his bullhook and towards his face, hatred smoking in her emerald eyes. _It seems to bad really… She is pretty, _Drago thought as he lunged forwards with his bullhook to meet the female mid lunge. The weapon dug into the female's chest, cutting through scale and bone roughly from the force of the female's body literally lunging onto the weapon.

"Serves you right…" Drago wheezed, suddenly exhausted as the excitement of the fight slowly wore off. Looking towards his left arm, he was shocked to see half of his arm missing, and the bit that was still there was savaged beyond repair. _I'm going to need a new arm when I get home….wait…_ A cruel smile played across his face as an idea popped itself into his mind.

Digging through his waist belt with his right arm, he pulled out a short, but large knife. Bending down to the female Night Fury's body, which was still shifting up and down as the female breathed laboriously, he placed his knife at the female's left arm.

"Say goodbye!" Drago hissed, cutting his knife into the female's flesh, slicing the blade of the knife deep into her arm. The female cried in pain as Drago's knife severed the rest of her left arm from her body, blood swiftly pooling from the ragged stump that was once the female's left arm. Drago put his foot on the female's chest , wrapping his beefy hands around the handle of his bullhook and yanked it out from the female's chest.

Drago slipped backwards as a wave of dizziness hit him full on. _Got to get off the mountain…_

Knowing that he had to get off the mountain before he bleed to death Drago walked towards the male Night Fury's body, which was closer to the trail he had come up to the nest from, and grasped the male's still body in his right arm, dragging the body away with him.

Drago looked once more back at the nest, growling angrily as he looked at the female's still moving body. _If they hadn't come… I could have walked away with that hatchling as my pet._

Drago shook his head, no reason to dwell on what was already past and headed down the trail, Night Fury body and arm slung over his back.

* * *

The baby Night Fury waited until the hulking human had disspred from his sights to craiwl out of the small nook his mother had shoved him into during the fight. Fear filled him as he ran over to his mother's body, which by now was moving just slightly.

_Mother! Please! Mother… _Tears spilled from his lime-green eyes as he nudged his mother's body. The small Night Fury knew his mother wouldn't be able to care for him any longer, but he hoped, truly hoped, that his mother would be able to say something to him.

The hatchling was near giving up when he heard his mother groan slightly. _Obsidian…_

_Yes Mother?_

The hatchling watched as his mother leaned her head towards him slightly, emerald eyes brimming with sadness. _I don't want you to forget this. Never let that human get away with any of this._

_I won't mother. I will never let _any _human ever get near me. I will not forget this._

_Good…_ The mother licked Obsidian's head weakly and with a wheezing sigh her body stilled forever.

_No! Mother! Please don't leave me alone… _Obsidian collapsed onto his mother's unmoving body, nudging her body worriedly. _Don't leave me…_

Icy cold filled the hatchling's heart as he gazed at his mother's dead body. _She is gone… I must accept that. _The hatchling looked away from his mother's body and with a sad sigh, spread his small wings out from his body.

_Good bye Mother. _The hatchling said as he lunged from the outcropping, letting the wind grapp at his small wings and send him away from his former life.

* * *

"Sir! We just received word that Eret has captured the Night Fury!"

"Good… He and I have unfinished business…" the large man said, curling his right hand into a fist. The messenger watched in horror as his boss stretched out his left arm, which was pitch black and tipped with three long talons.

"Sir…uh…what is that?" The messenger asked fearfully, pointing at Drago's left arm.

"Oh this? You want a better look?" Drago asked cruelly, walking into the light enough so his messenger could get a good look at the large, black scaled dragon arm that now replaced what once was the shredded left arm.

The messenger backed away, fear sparking in his ice-blue eyes as he backed away from Drago.

Drago watched as the messenger fled from his room, shaking his head disdainfully.

"Oh little hatchling… You and I have been waiting twenty years for this meeting."

* * *

**And that's the end. It was fun.**


End file.
